gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable
Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable (魔法少女まどか☆マギカポータブル known in Japan as Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Portable Remastered) is a Rogue-like Dungeon Crawler JRPG/Visual Novel developed by Banpresto, Nitroplus and Capcom and Published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PSVita. It's a remake of the 2012 PSP game of the same name. This game (unlike the original) was given an M rating from the ESRB, due to more disturbing imagery, blood, and even bits of nudity that were added in the game's CGs, dungeons, and enemy models, with one bit of nudity being from one of the new Familiar types. Story Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable has 5 different campaigns, plus 4 bonus campaigns. The first campaign is a direct adaptation of the anime, while the rest take place in alternate timelines in the universe, each from the different perspectives of each character, and with different rules (ex. while Madoka may not be a magical girl in her campaign, she will be a magical girl in Mami's campaign). The chapters are: * As If We Met in a Dream: Madoka's Story, and a retelling of the anime, with slight differences. * Only If Your By My Side: Mami's Story, and an alternate universe to the anime. * The Wish I Prayed For: Sayaka's Story, and an alternate universe to the anime. * That Was My Only Hope Left: Kyoko's Story, and an alternate universe to the anime. * The Destiny Could Be Changed: Homura's Story, and a retelling of the anime from Homura's perspective. Allows for multiple alternate outcomes to the anime's ending. * A Wish Can Surpass Reality: Bonus Story, and an alternate universe to the anime, Can also be seen as an epilogue to Homura's best ending. * The Future That Awaits Me: Bonus Story, and a sequel to the anime's ending. Seen from Homura's perspective. * The Love We Share Together: Bonus Story, and a sequel to Homura's Best ending. Focuses on the relationship between Madoka and Homura. * The Fate We Surpassed: Bonus Story, and an alternate universe to the anime. Focuses on all the magical girls trapped in a nightmarish version of Mitakihara City. Gameplay Madoka Magica Portable is a Roguelike Dungeon Crawler, taking place from the First-Person Perspective. Players Navigate through the dungeon and attack enemies using basic attacks, and magic abilities. Magic corrupts your character's Soul Gem (a gem that, well... holds your soul outside of your body), and if your Soul Gem is fully corrupted, your character will go insane and turn into a witch, ending the game immediately and giving you the worst ending (however, if Mami or Sayaka becomes a witch, you automatically unlock Homura's Campaign). The only way to prevent and heal corruption is to collect and use Grief Seeds, which are dropped from all killed Familiars. The Game's plot is told through Visual Novel scenes, with full voice acting. But, there are branching paths through different dialogue trees. Pressing the Square Button will bring up a menu at certain points, which then allows you to choose different dialogue choices. The game's last 2 bonus campaigns are separate games developed by Capcom and Atlus. The Love We Share Together (developed by Atlus) Plays almost Identically to Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, while The Fate We Surpassed (developed by Capcom) plays like a combination of Vanquish, Okami and Devil May Cry. The Game also includes Multiplayer modes that were developed by Bandai Namco and Capcom, with 3 available modes: * Magical Arena (developed by MSG Extreme Team and Capcom): a 2v2 3rd Person Shooter/Fighting game, where players can play as a magical girl from the show, or a custom one. * Witch Hunt (developed by Capcom): a Co-Op Hack n' Slash. * Girl Vs Girl (developed by Project Soul and Tekken Project): a 1v1 3D Fighter. Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:Banpresto Category:Capcom Category:Atlus Category:Namco Bandai Category:Dungeon RPG Category:Visual Novel Category:PS Vita Games Category:"M" rated Category:PEGI 18